shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Sun Saga Ch. 1
One day in the Nalsem marine base, a remote island near the middle of the grand line, a large party was happening as the marines celebrated their successful capture of the notorious Fergusan pirate crew with a total bounty of 90,000,000 beli. Their leader Dan Fergusan, with a bounty of 40,000,000, had caused a lot of problems for the marines, and was nicknamed the base crusher. He and his crew had already been handed over to the arriving escort and was headed for impel down. Partying Marine 1: Haha the poor guy probably thought he was attacking some ordinary marine base when he came here. Partying Marine 2: Yeah, like the branch offices he was used to in South Blue. However, unlike branch offices with their captains, this base on the other hand has a vice-admiral. Partying Marine 1: And not just any vice-admiral, it's vice-admiral Break 'The Perfect Weapon' haha Partying Marine 2: Cheers to the vice-admiral kanpai! The two marines clanked their beers together. Suddenly a teenager wearing a coat with the words vice-admiral on the back walked to a platform at the head of the room. He had spiky blonde hair, purple eyes and pointed ears. He also wore gloves so that his entire body was covered. He raised his arms. Break: Hello everybody! Great job capturing that pirate yesterday! Under his breath: (although I did all the work...again) The marines roared. Break: However that's not the reason for this party. The marine's started muttering. Muttering Marines: “Huh, what's he talking about?” Break: So anyway the reason I called you all here is to tell you I'm deserting. The marines laughed then saw he was serious. Marines: EEEEEEEEHHHH WHY??? Break: Oh it's pretty much cause I'm bored of the marines, it's no fun, and all you guys are such stiff-necks. Marines: THAT'S IIIIIIIIIIIITTT!? Break: Yep that's it. He turned around about to walk away, then remembering something turned back. Break: Oh yes, by the way I've planted bombs around the base, and can trigger them with a click of this button. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a copper den den mushi with a trigger on it instead of a speaker. Marines: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Break:Well wouldn't you like to see some fireworks to send you off, besides it'll raise my bounty later well that's all, good day! Break then leaped over the heads of the marines in the way then ran out of the room before the stunned marines could act. Marines: GET THE VICE-ADMIRAL!! The marines then charged out of the room in pursuit of Break in order to stop him from blowing up the island. One immediately grabbed a den den mushi and alerted the entire base. Marine: Attention all personal capture Vice-Admiral Break. He's deserting! Bases Marines: WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Break ran down the hallway and came to a T shaped he looked around and saw that marines filled the halls in all three directions, all with the intent to stop him. Brek walked up to the window in the middle of the hallway opened it took a step back then kicked a huge hole in the wall. Marines: IF YOU WERE GOING TO OPEN A HOLE WHY'D YOU BOTHER TO OPEN THE WINDOW!!! Break without pausing to answer jumped out the hole right before the shocked marines. Marines: AAAAAAAAH SHIT, WE MISSED HIM! Break turned around in midair so he was facing the marines and made a peace sign with his hands. Break: LATER! Break turned back just in time to land on the ground 4 stories below leaving a small crater. He then started running towards the docks at full speed, several marines tried stopping him but he just bowled them over. Then as Break finally made it to the base's harbor, two figures dropped down. Break came to a sudden halt. Break: So captains Frender and Phillips, to what do I owe the pleasure of two so terribly corrupt men? Frender scowled. Frender: Huh, what are you talking about? If anyone's corrupt it's you, abandoning your post and even threatening to blow it up, traitor! Phillips: That's right! It's not like we're pocketing the bases funds or plotting to frame you so that we can be promoted and steal your job! Frender hit his forehead. Frender: You idiot! You just told him everything! Phillips: oh...oops. Break: Don't worry gentlemen, I already knew everything for a while. Frender snarled: Yeah so what if we're stealing from the government funds, so what if we were planning to frame you and get your job. You've given us a golden opportunity, in fact you've done our job for us. If we can capture the traitor Vice-Admiral then we're sure to be promoted. With a job opening here and our past experience it's the perfect chemistry for an easy life! Frender laughed but Break just smiled. Philips gulped tapped Frender's shoulder. Frender: WHAT!? Phillips: Them Frender turned around to see a horde of marine soldiers standing behind him with their jaws hitting the ground. Frender gulped. Frender: Um...Have at ye traitor! Everyone: YOUR JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! Frender brandished his sword with a crazed look in his eyes. Frender roaring: Then I'll just have to get rid of all the witnesses!!! However before he could move Break crossed the distance between them so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Frender sensing something turned in slow motion. Break: MUGEN SORA (infinite sky) STYLE, DOUBLE PUNCH!!! Break punched Frender in the gut sending him soaring. The marines couldn’t even turn in time as Frender flew past their heads, crashing into the wall behind them bouncing off then he he was blown back a second time this time creating a large crater in the wall. Break then appeared in the air in front of Phillips, did a somersault with his leg extended and brought it down on Phillips head knocking him flat on the ground also leaving a crater. Break: alright shows over folks. Arrest those two, men! One of the marines ran up to Break with tears in his eyes. Marine: Sir, so you were actually pretending to desert to expose the captains crime right? I'm so happy you're not deserting! Break: Ah no, I'm still deserting Marine:eh...EH!!! Break: Later! Break started running full speed and was gone while the marines were still processing what just happened. Marine: HE'S PROBABLY HEADED FOR THE HARBOR EVERYBODY HURRY UP WE HAVE TO CUT HIM OFF! The marines spurred on by this raced to the harbor arriving only to witness one of their largest battleship setting sail and all their other ships burning and in ruins. Marine: What the... Break pushed the button on his copper den den mushi. Suddenly a ginormous explosion shook the entire island. The base crumbled, and then due to the explosion happening right over a fault line a large earthquake ensued splitting the island itself in half. Break laughed and laughed as he sailed out of sight.